Kierra Starlord
Appearance Hot pink, almost purple, wavy, mid-back length hair, 5'9", multicolored eyes, the right, light blue, the left, dark blue. She is an amputee, she lost her right leg at the knee. She is almost always wearing an old worn out red trenchcoat that goes to about her knees. She has scars covering her arms, and hands, due to her abusive blacksmithing teacher. She may look skinny, and boney, but she packs a punch. Personality Around her friends, she opens up, and acts a bit like a child. She's usually a fairly happy person, but can be angered easily. She tries to help people in any way she can, and is all ears for anyone who needs to get anything off their chest. She's a skilled swordsman, and will correct anyone if their stance is off, or the sword is being held or swung wrong. Around those she doesn't know, she appears very professional, and calm. But as she warms up to someone, they will find that she is anything but. She is always aware of her surroundings, but gets confused easily. She never lets her guard down, and is always ready to draw a sword in a moments notice. Just be careful when she's drunk, she may get, *Ahem* flirty.. Abilities She's just as good at making swords, as she is fighting with one. She's also a fast runner, despite her leg. She's fairly decent with children, though doesn't want any of her own. Though babies are a totally different story. They remind her of when her baby brother was eaten alive by the beast in the woods. She can also make a meal out of anything. She learned to work with her surroundings when she lived in the woods temporarily. History She lost her family in a beast attack at the age of three, and after wondering around in the woods for hours, she was found by an old cranky, abusive blacksmith. She lived with him, but she knew it wasn't the safest environment, but she had no better choice. After eleven years of fairly helpful training, but horrible abuse mixed in, the blacksmith, at the time, drunk, decided to give her one last "lesson", which was a fight to the death. If she was good enough, she'd live. He underestimated her strength. During the battle, the blacksmith cut off her leg, and nearly killed her. fortunately for Kierra, he fell over, and dropped her sword. She managed to get to the other sword, and kill him. She patched herself up, got out of the village, and waiteduntil she healed slightly. Then she set off for freedom. A year passed, and she finally came across a decent village. She wanted to know what it was like to forget, so she began drinking. It worked, but maybe a bit too well. She began flirting heavily with the men, and even some women around her, and slept with a few. This continued for a few more years. Family Her mother and father were the King, and Queen of the sky realm, Lasil. Her father's name was Caln, and her mother's name was Qinthys, named after the Goddess of the stars. Her mother was from the race that lived in Lasil, while her father was human. She was given the nickname "Star" Because she most resembled her mother. She also had a baby brother, named Stinn, about 4 months of age. When they were walking through the woods, on their way to do trading with a nearby village, when they were attacked by a large unknown beast. Kierra managed to get away, but the same can not be said for her family. They died not too soon after Kierra ran. Role in the Rebellion She is a soldier, and blacksmith. She supplies the weapons. If you need someone to tag along with you on a journey, she's a great option. Season 1: Broke Clover out of the dungeon, when possessed by Warden. Season 2: She spiked the bubble tea in the beginning, went on a supply run with Clover and Tezz, and offered to teach clover and tezz's child to sword fight. Season 3 She attended a witch hunt with Kiri and Tezz. Relationships Best friends: Clover, Tezz, and Kiri She flirted with Blunt a little.. That didn't work out at all....Category:Characters